Jalousie
by Yuko Akaba
Summary: Un petit OS sur le couple HiruSena... Enjoy !


**Juste un OS sur HiruSena... Mais c'est mon premier lemon alors... Je voudrais des retours positifs ou négatifs du moment que c'est constructif... Vu que c'est mon premier lemon j'ai carrèment les boules...**

**Vous avez vu le rating ? Homophobes passez votre chemin !**

**J'ai voulu faire un contexte potable mais je pense qu'il est foireux alors considérez que le récit est PWP...**

« Putain, écarte-toi de lui bordel ! »

Aujourd'hui, l'entraînement des Devils Bats semblait plus dur que d'habitude. Et pour cause ! Hiruma fulminait intérieurement depuis qu'il avait surpris les 3 fuckin'frères plus proche de Sena que d'habitude. Il savait que son running back aimait bien Juumonji mais là, ça n'allait pas. Il était entré dans le local pour aller chercher l'une de ses nombreuses armes à feu et avait trouvé un Sena tout tremblant dans les bras du lineman et les 2 autres fuckin'frangins en train d'essayer de le réconforter. Il ne connaissait pas la raison qui avait poussé son fuckin'chibi dans les bras d'un autre mec que lui et n'en avait rien à carrer mais il retenait le fait que Juumonji avait eu le privilège de le prendre dans ses bras alors que lui, ne lui avait même pas dit à quel point il était fou amoureux de lui.

Oui. Yoichi Hiruma pouvait tomber amoureux d'un mec, et s'était le running back qui avait réussi à faire éprouver à notre démon international, des sentiments dont il avait à peine conscience.

Bref, Hiruma ruminait dans son coin, se passant les nerfs sur ses joueurs et Sena restait aussi candide et mignon qu'à son habitude, ne se doutant de rien.

A la fin de l'entraînement, tous étaient exténués. Même Monta tenait à peine debout... (Sommeil Max) Ils se douchèrent donc tous en vitesse, ravis et pressés de rentrer chez eux. Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Hiruma entra dans le local. Il était toujours le dernier à partir, préférant le calme du local plutôt que d'être seul chez lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit que Sena l'attendait patiemment dans le local. Il était assis sur une chaise et semblait vaguement nerveux.

- Qu'est c'qui y a fuckin'nabot ?

- Euh... Et bien... Je voulais savoir si tu... Hum... étais...

- Accouche tu veux ?

- Jevoulaissavoirsituétaiscélibataire !

Il avait tout débité d'un trait et le démon n'avait rien compris.

- Qu'est ce que tu baves fuckin'nabot ? Recommence doucement, j'ai rien capté.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais célibataire...

Sena avait rougis violemment et gigotais sur sa chaise. Hiruma haussa un sourcil. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient les mêmes sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Il eu un rictus.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

Il s'avança vers son running back qui avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux, attendant une colère foudroyante qui n'arrivait pas. Et il fut bien étonné de recevoir un baiser d'Hiruma.

- Et si je l'étais ? Que ferait-tu ?

Sena déglutit. Il était préparé à tout, sauf à ça. Alors il pris son courage à deux mains.

- Hiruma-san... Je voudrais te dire... En réalité... Je suis... Amoureux de toi...

Wow... Ca c'était de la déclaration choc ! Hiruma avait-il bien entendu ? Et pourtant … Il l'avait bien vu entouré des trois fuckin'frères tout à l'heure non ?

- C'est vrai ? Alors qu'est ce que tu faisait avec les gars de la ligne avant l'entraînement ?

Il voyait rouge... Il avait peur de sa réponse... Il le voulais pour seul...

- Ah ça ! En réalité je leur demandais des conseils... Je ne savais pas trop comment te dire ça alors... J'ai suivis leurs conseils...

Hiruma soupira. Alors c'était ça ? Il s'était fait des films pour rien. Il s'accroupit, posant son menton sur les genoux du pus jeune qui était resté assis. Il se releva brusquement et se jeta sur la bouche du plus jeune, les faisant basculer.

Ils tombèrent sur le sol. Sena avait chaud et commençais à transpirer. Hiruma le regardait tendrement, posant ses yeux sur chaque parcelles du corps de l'adolescent. Hiruma se pencha sur les lèvres de Sena, sentant son souffle rapide et chaud sur sa joue. Il inspira doucement et embrassa le plus jeune, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du running back pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Oui, Yoichi Hiruma, réincarnation du diable en personne, pouvait se montrer doux et prévenant.

« Ah, merde... »

Hiruma se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce fuckin'nabot pouvait être aussi excitant. Tant pis. Il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin pour leur première fois mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se retenir. Il quitta les lèvres de Sena et, le coinçant grâce à ses jambes, commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Hiruma-san, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- A ton avis fuckin'chibi ?

Il venait de finir de s'occuper de la chemise de son amant et plongeait désormais au niveau de ses clavicules, noyant le plus jeunes sous une pluie de baisers et de légères morsures. Ses mains se baladaient sur le torse de Sena, redessinant les muscles fins, apparus grâce à un entraînement que même les plus résistants avaient du mal à terminer.

Sena perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps, ne gérait plus ses réactions de plaisir et sentait que son cerveau avait décidé d'abandonner toutes tentatives de pensées cohérentes. Il gémit lorsque Hiruma pris l'un des ses boutons de chair entre ses dents, le mordillant. Par réflexe il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du quater back et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés pour cacher, sans succès, sa gène grandissante. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hiruma abandonner son torse et descendre plus au Sud. Le plus vieux caressait lui les hanches de ses mains expertes et s'attarda sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du plus jeune. Il eut un rictus satisfait et approcha ses doigts longs et fins de sa ceinture.

- Non, attends ! Je...

- T'inquiète chibi. Je vais te guider.

Hiruma défit en vitesse la ceinture de son amant, arracha littéralement son pantalon et son boxer le suivi rapidement, laissant le running back entièrement nu, sa virilité se dressant à la vue du plus vieux.

- Tch

Hiruma pris la verge tendue de Sena dans sa bouche et commença de long va et viens sur le membre tendu, lents d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapides. S'arrêtant au niveau du gland puis redescendant à la base de la verge. Le plaisir inondait le corps de Sena, le brûlant de l'intérieur.

- Hiruma-san... Je... Je vais...

Il se libéra dans un cri, se déversant dans la bouche de son partenaire. Hiruma ne put qu'avaler la semence de son vis à vis et sourire d'une façon qui en disait long sur la suite. Il remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Sena et l'embrassa passionnément tandis que 2 doigts s'enfonçaient dans son intimité. Le plus jeune hurla de douleur et se crispa.

- Héla ! Respire... Doucement... Voila... Comme ça...

Les chuchotements du quater back le détendirent presque aussitôt et c'est de plaisir que Sena gémit lorsque les deux doigts se mirent en mouvement dans son antre, effectuant des mouvements de cisaille afin de le préparer à recevoir quelque chose de plus imposant. Hiruma ne tenait plus. Il ouvrit son pantalon d'un geste brusque et pénétra le running back sans prendre la peine de le prévenir. Il sentit le plus jeune se tendre et attendit un mouvement qui l'autoriserait à bouger. Il ne se fit d'ailleurs pas trop attendre. La gène passée, Sena avait doucement bougé son bassin, invitant son partenaire à en faire de même. Et alors commença l'extase. Hiruma donnait de grands coups de reins, le faisant frapper la prostate de Sena qui ne put se retenir de hurler son plaisir. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls car n'importe qui passait devant le club les aurait entendus car ils n'étaient absolument pas discret.

- Hiruma-san... Ngh... Aah... Je... Je vais... Aaah...

Sena se libéra une deuxième fois dans un cri d'extase et le sentant se resserrer autour de lui, Hiruma le suivi quelques secondes après. Il tomba à plat sur le plus jeune et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. »

Les deux athlètes étaient couverts de sueur et essayaient de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Lorsque Hiruma se releva, il eut sous les yeux la vision la plus sexy du monde. Sena était rouge, essoufflé et quelques larmes de plaisir perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux.

- Hé fuckin'chibi, ne t'avise plus de te rapprocher de l'un de ces fuckin'frères sinon je vais être obligé de me mettre en colère.

- Hiruma... Ne serais-tu pas... Jaloux ?

- Non fuckin'chibi. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Juste possessif..


End file.
